


Sap

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous Asked: tobirama's s/o is making fun of his face on the mountain ? and it ends fluffy pls!!!! :D sorry about my bad english its not my native lenguaje and im too lazy to use google haha i love all your content is beautiful thanks
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Sap

“Hmmmm.”

A pout on your lips, a thoughtful look. Squinting your eyes you tried closing one of them as you held out a thumb, measuring the horizon as you turned your hand left and right for the right angle.

“No, not right,” you mused to yourself, eyes shifting back over to the man next to you.

Tobirama’s face was exasperated as he glared back at you, arms crossed as he waited for whatever it was that you had to say. Of course you had something to say. You always did, and the man wondered why he had even expected something else, eyes already rolling at the thought of whatever it was that you had found.

“Yes, yes, definitely not right,” you continued, turning around with your arm outstretched. The thumb with which you had measured his rock was now facing him, measuring his features.

“Let me guess,” Tobirama sighed, eyes closing before opening them again, eyes trained at his carved visage.

“My nose, it isn’t high enough,” he started, his head cocking a little as he tried to discern whatever smartmouthed detail you could make out of the work. “It should be as big as the whole mural, which is the reason why they had to resize it,” he followed on deprecatingly before clicking his tongue.

“My eyes, they aren’t sharp enough. They are supposed to stab you with a kunai as soon as you lock your gaze on them. Should have added a contraption into my pupils that shoots out such arrows for the unassuming fool who dares to face me,” he scathingly added before his hand reached the back of his neck.

Criticising your own image did feel a little strange, if not a bit damning to your own self-image. Not that Tobirama would ever admit to such weakness, no, he rather outdo you in whatever witty remark you had readied yourself.

“My snarl isn’t deep enough. I should look so disappointed that you can practically hear me say: ‘I’m disappointed, son’.”

You giggled at the man next to you and his remarks, arms folding to your back as you shook your head.

“Nope, not what I wanted to say.”

Heaving another sigh Tobirama’s finger tapped against his arm, trying one last thing.

“My head isn’t large enough to display my huge ego,” he tried, to which you let a chuckle go.

“If you say so, Tobirama,” you shrugged casually at the observation, eyes glittering in mischief as you laced your arm through his. Pulling the man closer to you, you affectionately leaned your head against him as you looked up at the hokage rock.

“The rock missed out showing off my love for you,” you tenderly spoke, a giggle escaping your lips once more as Tobirama shifted underneath your warm touch.

“Sap,” was all he had to say.


End file.
